


От Солнца до Плутона

by Esezi



Series: Шипы чужой розы [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esezi/pseuds/Esezi
Summary: Расстояние длинной в космос.





	От Солнца до Плутона

Евгений Киров всегда был слишком… яркий… 

Степан помнил об этом ещё с тех пор, как они учились вместе. Нет, не вместе - это несколько некорректная формулировка. Просто в одном классе. Что, несомненно, следовало признать правильным, потому что у них не было ни единой точки соприкосновения. 

На самом деле они всегда находились очень далеко друг от друга. Примерно как Плутона от Солнца. Евгений был светлый и пылающий. Не удивительно, что многих притягивало его тепло. Их класс, разбитый на маленькие достаточно обособленные группы, вряд ли мог служить примером сплочённого коллектива. Тем не менее, создавалось впечатление, будто все эти группы, подобно планетам, вращались вокруг него. Даже Степан, у которого данный факт не вызывал ничего, кроме раздражения. А что ещё должна была испытывать карликовая планета, сплошь состоящая изо льда и камня? 

Степана вообще мало интересовали люди – только учёба, которая давалась ему удивительно легко. Обладая фотографической памятью и достаточно высоким уровнем интеллекта, он скрупулёзно собирал и сортировал информацию. Его занимала суть явлений и вещей, привлекали внутренние процессы, завораживали цифры. Только литература оставалась неизменным белым пятном. Степан мог запомнить любой алгоритм, схему или инструкцию, но лабиринт чужих чувств и метаний, был ему недоступен.

\- Это же всё о любви, Стёп, - ласково улыбаясь, пыталась объяснить ему Нина. – Аксинья просто слишком сильно любила Григория.

Нина Талова – его первый и единственный друг. Однажды на большой перемене она подсела к нему в столовой и с тех пор почему-то всегда была рядом. Постоянно что-то рассказывала, о чём-то расспрашивала и время от времени зачем-то брала за руку. Её прикосновения не были ему неприятны, но и приятны не были. Он просто позволял ей, хоть и не видел в этом необходимости. Степан всегда тщательнейшим образом сохранял дистанцию и оберегал своё личное пространство, делая маленькое исключение только для неё. 

\- Полагаю, что здесь неуместно говорить о чувстве, имеющем столь неопределённую природу. Тем более оправдывать этим факт измены постоянному, наиболее приемлемому партнёру, - после продолжительного обдумывания в очередной раз опроверг её теорию он.  
\- Чувство, имеющее неопределённую природу? Как романтично, - насмешливо фыркнула она.  
\- Некоторые учёные определяют любовь, как психическое расстройство. Я склонен с ними согласиться.  
\- В самом деле?  
\- Нет смысла в том, что не поддаётся логическому анализу. По крайней мере, я этого явления не понимаю.

А потом Степан ощутил его присутствие и обернулся. Евгений как раз только что вошёл в столовую в обнимку со своей новой девушкой. Интимность поведения пары позволяла сделать однозначные выводы о природе их взаимоотношений. Впрочем, достаточно длительные непроизвольные наблюдения давали Степану основания заключить, что его одноклассник явный сторонник полигамии. 

\- Я очень надеюсь, что ты никогда этого не поймёшь, - проследив за его взглядом, грустно сказала Нина. – Для твоего же блага. 

Было, что-то тревожное в этой её последней фразе. У Степана крайне плохо получалось угадывать подтексты. И всё же это прозвучало так, будто она знала, что-то такое… очень важное. Знала, но намеренно скрывала от него. Тогда Степан решил подождать, когда Нина сама ему всё объяснить. Но это время так и не настало.

Потом был выпускной. На официальной части Степану вручили золотую медаль, банкет он проигнорировал. Затем подготовка к вступительным экзаменам, экономический институт, красный диплом и работа в крупной компании.

Степана мало волновало, что эта компания производила или, что и кому она продавала. Для него всё это отражали лишь названия и цифры, с которыми было крайне удобно работать – они не лгали, не ошибались и легко шли на контакт, в отличие от чрезмерно эмоциональных и не всегда последовательных сотрудников. 

В его кабинете, как и в его жизни, всегда царил идеальный порядок. Каждая вещь на своём месте, каждое событие в определённое время. Подъём, утренняя пробежка, завтрак, работа, ужин, чтение, сон. Бассейн по вторникам и четвергам, прогулки по выходным и два раза в месяц запланированные встречи с Ниной. Уже два года как не Таловой, а Версановой. 

А потом в компанию пришёл работать бывший одноклассник Степана. Тот самый Евгений Киров. Так что теперь они работали вместе. Нет, не вместе - в одной компании. Евгений всё так же сиял своей блондинистой макушкой, широкой очаровательной улыбкой и голубыми глазами. И его, по-прежнему, окружали люди, тянущиеся к неиссякаемому внутреннему огню. 

Каждый день Степан неосознанно выискивал Евгения глазами только для того, чтобы сразу же отвернуться. Он не хотел быть в курсе чужой личной жизни, но невольно прислушивался к разговорам, в которых упоминалось его имя. Да, Евгения всё так же не прельщала моногамия. Неудивительно. Степан давно пришёл к выводу, что меняться людям несвойственно. 

Сегодня была пятница. Короткий день. Степан запирал свой кабинет, мысленно проверяя список продуктов, которые ему необходимо будет купить перед возвращением домой. 

\- Эй, Лунатик, - вдруг окликнули его.

В том, что именно его Степан не сомневался, потому как в коридоре больше никого не было. 

\- Лунатик? - оборачиваясь, уточнил он.

Степан точно знал, кого увидит. Он просто не мог ошибиться. И не ошибся.

\- Ну да, ты вечно выглядишь так, будто с Луны свалился, - широко улыбнулся Евгений. – Слушай, у нас внеплановый корпоратив намечается, пойдёшь?  
\- Я не считаю это целесообразной тратой времени, - вежливо отказался Степан.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - ничуть не обидевшись, весело хмыкнул внезапный собеседник. – Ладно, бывай тогда.

И хлопнув Степана по плечу, направился к уже дожидавшемуся его служащему, который, скорее всего, корпоративы не пропускал. 

\- На фиг, он тебе сдался, Жень? - расслышал Степан тихое ворчливое бормотание. – У меня от этого парня мороз по коже. Иногда так и подмывает потыкать чем-нибудь, чтобы удостоверится, что он вообще живой.  
\- Да, брось, Лёня, он всё-таки с нами работает, - отмахнулся Евгений. – И вообще, знаешь, он раз в десять умнее тебя. Можешь мне поверить.  
\- Иди на хрен!  
\- С удовольствием! Ты же знаешь, я придерживаюсь широких взглядов и просто обожаю эксперименты.

Степан так и стоял посреди коридора, не в силах пошевелиться. Кожу, в том месте, где его коснулись, странно покалывало и жгло, сердце пропустило удар и сбилось с ритма, а ещё, вроде бы, поднялась температура. 

Он смотрел, как всё дальше и дальше уходит от него Евгений. И ему казалось, что он видит, как растекается между ними бескрайнее космическое пространство. Всё-таки от Солнца до Плутона очень далеко. Степан даже точно знал сколько, но сейчас никак не мог вспомнить.

Наверно, он простудился. Да, на это указывали все признаки. Значит, ему следовало посетить аптеку. К счастью, простуда лечится относительно легко.


End file.
